


Holding Her Tongue

by grrriliketigers



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Pam and Esme meet again after a long time apart





	Holding Her Tongue

“Esme.” Pam drawled, drawing out each sound, lips curling in a sardonic grin. 

“Pam.” Esme tugged self-consciously on her lavender blouse. “Still following Eric around?” 

“Still confused about what ‘vegetarian’ means?” 

Esme smiled a little, sadly. “You don’t have to be defensive.”

Pam scoffed. “I… do not get defensive.” 

Carlisle walked up, putting his hand on Esme’s back. “You must be Pam. Esme has told me so much about you.” 

“All lies I’m sure.” Pam said, trying not to bristle. “I’m actually much worse than what you’ve heard. I’m sure she left out a lot of the really good stuff.” 

**  
 _  
1919_

_Esme sucked in a breath, letting it out as a long, low moan. Pam’s fangs were deep in Esme’s thigh as her fingers slid in and out of the human woman’s pussy._

_Esme slipped her hand into her brassiere, rolling her nipple between two fingers. Esme didn’t have the words to tell Pam how all encompassing, how euphoric it felt to have Pam inside her. She didn’t have the words to say that she didn’t have to pretend to be someone else when she was with Pam._

_Yet Esme never held her tongue._

_“_ **Fuck!** _” She cried out, panting ragged moans._


End file.
